Coffee Banana!
by Iin S
Summary: Raimon Tarou menjadi pengusaha sukses, ia mengelola sebuah cafe bernama 'Coffee Banana'. Ia merasa hidupnya sangat sempurna, hingga 'sesuatu' membuatnya tersadar akan kenyataan. Request fic from just reader 'Monta' will you rnr for me, minna? *puppy eyes*


Iin: Yay! Yay! Iin bawa requestan lagi~

Pichi: Sedikit crack pair...

Iin: Tapi crack pairnya cuma sepintas kok XD

Pichi: Hehehe...

Iin: Bagi yang menunggu apdetan aladdin mungkin bakal di apdet minggu depan *kalo leppie ngga dibawa kabur sama ayah*

Pichi: Osh! Ini request dari just reader 'Monta'

Iin: Let's check it out!

* * *

"Mamori_-chan_! Mendekatlah padaku~"

"Ah, Monta_-kun_. Tapi banyak pelanggan di luar. Aku malu sayang," ujar Mamori dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tidak usah malu! Aku yang punya perusahaan ini 'kan?" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

Aku, Raimon Tarou. Kini telah sukses mengelola perusahaanku yang bernama _Coffee Banana_ dengan Mamori sebagai pelayannya. Masakannya enak MAX! Tapi dia adalah koki pribadiku! Fufufu... kalau untuk tamu-tamu yang masakin sih si koki yang bernama _Monkeyky_ yang bertugas di dapur. Dia berbulu sangat lebat! Bahkan aku meragukannya, apakah dia manusia atau monyet? [Monkeyky: Aku sebenarnya monyet peniru manusia. Hehehe... rahasiakan ini dari Monta yah~]

Dia selalu ingin dipanggil Mangki, padahal lebih bagus dipanggil Mang Udin kayak supir tetangga sebelah. Ups, jadi ngelantur.

"Tapi Monta_-kun_, aku tidak ingin dilihat banyak orang berduaan denganmu," elaknya.

"MUKIII! Memangnya kau tak ingin semua orang tahu hubungan kita berdua?" tanyaku sambil menaik-turunkan alisku yang tebal ini berkali-kali.

"Aah, Monta_-kun_~ bukan begitu," Mamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan pergelangan tangannya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Kalau begitu setelah cafe ini tutup, kita _dinner_ berdua yuk~!" ajakku.

"Tentu saja, Monta_-kun_," Mamori tersenyum kecil.

Mukya! Diterima max!

* * *

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**

**Title: Coffee Banana!**

**Presented by: Iin and Pichi.**

**Written by: Iin.**

**Idea: just reader 'Monta'**

**Request: just reader 'Monta'**

**Warning: MontaMamo [XD], humor garing, nista, OOc [super], typo[s], misstypo[s], HiruMamo nyempil, abal, coretnggapentingcoret, no bashing chara and many more…**

**Don't like? Don't read?**

**If you like, rnr yeah! (kalo mau fave yah XD *dilempar tong sampah*)**

* * *

Aku sedang sibuk dengan tugas seorang bos di mejaku. Ah, koreksi. Mamori sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas yang aku berikan. Jujur, aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan. Benar kata pengacau itu —Hiruma— bahwa Mamori bisa dimanfaatkan, xixixi...

"YA-HA!" datang lagi dah si pengacau. Panjang umur banget tuh anak.

"Gya~!" sontak para pelanggan ketakutan. Aku berjalan keluar untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Hiruma_-san_, ada keperluan apa?" tanyaku sambil menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada. Biar kelihatan keren gitu. Padahal aku takut. Hie!

"Mana Pelayan sialan itu? Aku punya keperluan," Hiruma mengarahkan moncong AK-47nya ke hidungku.

"Mukya!" aku terkejut. Eh? Wajah coolku jadi hilang!

"Dasar Monyet sialan," ia menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek.

Awas dia!

"Hiruma_-kun_? Mau pesan apa?" tanya Mamori sambil membawa _note_ di tangannya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau melukai Mamori_-chan_ku!" apa yang aku lakukan! Menantang maut kah? Baka Monta!

"Kya! Monta_-kun_ keren!" Mamori terkagum-kagum denganku. Hya~

"Cih, sok keren," cibir Hiruma. Kau iri? Yah, kau memang pantas iri denganku!

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau datang ke sini, Hiruma_-san_?" tanyaku langsung.

"Aku ingin mengajak Pelayan sialan berdiskusi tentang pekerjaannya yang akan kurekrut menjadi manager amefuto lagi nanti malam," ujar Hiruma blak-blakan.

"Maaf Hiruma-kun, tapi aku sudah ada janji makan malam dengan Monta_-kun_," ia tersenyum kecil padaku, "dan juga, aku lebih nyaman menjadi pelayan di sini dibandingkan menjadi manager amefuto."

Apa? Setelah bertahun-tahun aku menunggu dia mengatakan itu, akhirnya kesampaian juga! Alamak!

"_WHAT_!" Hiruma terkejut. Aku tersenyum kemenangan.

Sya~la~la~ aku tahu aku lebih hebat Max!

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu Hiruma_-san_? Aku tidak keberatan jika kau meninggalkan cafe ini sekarang," kataku angkuh. Wah, aku jahat yah? Kikiki...

"Hoo... rupanya kau sudah berlagak ya, Monyet jelek?" sindirnya lalu menembak-nembak kakiku.

**Dor! Dor! Dor!**

"Mukya!" aku menjerit.

Mamori bertindak. Ia mengambil sapu yang ada di pojokan lalu melindungiku.

"_Monta-kun wo ijime naide_!" teriaknya.

Wajah Hiruma memerah karena menahan marah. Rasakan itu, setan!

"Jika kau bertindak lebih jauh pada Pelayan sialan itu, akan kubunuh kau!" ancamnya.

"Hey, yang punya pelayan itu adalah aku! Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk melarangku bertindak yang lebih jauh!" bentakku. Hohoho... aku sudah cukup keren belakangan ini!

"Me... memangnya kau mau bertindak apa, Monta_-kun_?" tanya Mamori gugup.

"Aku tidak akan bertindak kelewat batas kok!" aku mengedipkan mataku dengan lembut.

"I... iya deh," Mamori tersenyum em... ragu?

Hiruma pergi dan meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Mamori.

"Ah, sampai jumpa di cafe sebelah nanti malam ya. _Ja~_!" Mamori melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Tentu saja MAX!" aku mengacungkan jempolku tinggi-tinggi.

**!Banana!**

Aku sudah siap dengan jasku! Rapi~

"Ahoy, Sena! Antarkan aku menjemput Mamori_-chan_," titahku pada supirku —Sena.

"Iya, Monta_-sama_," Sena mengangguk.

"Bagus, kau akan mendapatkan uang tip dariku," lalu aku berjalan di karpet merah dengan angkuhnya. Aku kaya MAX!

"Monta_-sama_, mobilnya sudah siap," ujar seorang asisten supir —Suzuna.

"Bagus, bukakan aku pintu," lalu mobil BWM *plesetan =.=* dengan megahnya berhenti di depanku dan segera saja Suzuna masuk dan Sena menggantikan supir yang membawa mobil itu dari garasi menuju tempat aku berdiri sekarang. Namanya... mm... ah, kurasa itu tidak penting. [Ishimaru: Aah? Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa...]

Sena mulai mengemudikan mobil ini dan aku duduk di bangku belakang supir dengan gaya bosku.

"Sudah sampai, Monta_-sama_," ujar Suzuna yang duduk di sebelah Sena.

"Oke, ini uang tip untuk kalian berdua," aku memberikan mereka uang seratus ribu yen.

Lalu kudengar mereka berteriak girang, "Suzuna! Kita bisa kencan!"

"YA!" respon Suzuna senang.

**Tok, tok, tok...**

Aku mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali.

**Klek...**

"Monta_-kun_? Mamo_-chan_ sudah menunggumu sedari tadi," sambut ibu-ibu keriput di hadapanku.

"Hai, Monta_-kun_! Ayo kita berangkat!" Mamori menarik tanganku menuju cafe di sebelah rumahnya. Rumahnya juga ada di sebelah cafeku. Intinya, rumah Mamori berada tepat di samping cafeku dan cafe tempat kita akan dinner nanti. Alias, rumahnya diapit dua cafe. Ah, aku jadi bingung dengan kesimpulanku sendiri.

Sesampainya kami di cafe, kami memesan makanan siap saji.

Mamori memesan kue sus, sedangkan aku jus pisang dan salad pisang. Yummy~

Mamori terlihat terlalu menikmati makanannya sampai-sampai ia menambah sebanyak delapan kali. Tapi ia tetap sempurna di mataku...

Ia menjilati krim vanila di telapak tangannya. Aah! Manisnya~

"Mm... Mamori_-chan_?" panggilku ragu.

"Ng... ya?" buru-buru Mamori menelan kue sus yang berada di mulutnya.

"Apa... boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu," ia memberikan tangannya.

Aku meraihnya. Entah kenapa rasanya berbulu dan kasar, tapi beda dengan kelihatannya yang lembut dan mulus. Ah, biar saja!

"Boleh, aku mencium tanganmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Boleh saja," sahutnya.

Aku mencium tangannya dan terasa berbulu juga. Hya! Aku mencium tangannya! Apakah ini mimpi?

Aku menampar diriku sendiri.

**PLAK!**

Auch! Sakit max! Ini berarti... bukan mimpi... akhirnya! Impianku jadi kenyataan!

Lalu tanpa izin, aku memeluk Mamori dengan erat.

"Mamori_-chan_! Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku! Apa jawabanmu?" tanyaku dengan mata berbinar.

"A... —APAAAA!"

**Bruwwssshhh!**

"Mukya!" aku memekik dengan keras.

Eh? Kenapa aku berada di kebun binatang? Pakaianku juga basah. Lalu...

Aku melihat apa yang aku peluk.

"MUKYAAAAA!" teriakku makin histeris.

"Kekekekeke!" tawa itu sangat familiar. Tapi... kenapa?

Segera saja aku melepaskan pelukanku pada **MONYET **di hadapanku.

"A... apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku. Aku melihat _Water gun_ di tangan Hiruma, wajah Mamori, Sena juga Suzuna yang merah karena... marah mungkin?

"Tenang Mamori... tenang... hyuh~" kulihat Mamori sedang menenangkan diri. Hey, ada apa ini?

"Gggrrr!" sedangkan Sena dan Suzuna hanya menggeram. Eh? Sena? Aneh...

"Kekekeke! Apa kau sadar kau ada di mana, Monyet sialan?" Hiruma tertawa sampai keluar air mata.

"Aku... ada di restaurant bersama Mamori_-chan_..." seingatku sih begitu...

"KEKEKEKEKE!" tawanya makin keras, "lihat dulu sekelilingmu, Monyet!"

Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri...

Tunggu...

Ini bukannya, kebun binatang?

"HAH!" pekikku kaget.

"Kekekekekeke!" tawa Hiruma makin keras saja.

"Tadi kau tertidur tepat di kandang monyet. Kau memeluk-meluk monyet itu, bahkan mencium tangannya. Kau mengigau dan mengatakan yang —sepertinya— kau katakan dalam mimpimu. Yah, seperti menembak Anezaki_-san_ misalnya," celoteh Yukimitsu, "ditambah lagi kau mengira Anezaki_-san_ adalah monyet itu."

"Ta... tapi saat aku menampar diriku. Rasanya sakit kok," aku berusaha meyakinkan kalau itu bukan mimpi.

"Itu... monyet itu yang menamparmu karena kau mencium tangannya," ujar Yukimitsu sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Kekekekeke! Ternyata Manager sialan terlihat seperti seekor Monyet sialan menurut Monyet jelek! KEKEKEKEKEKE!"  
"Hi... Hiruma! Kontrol tawamu!" Kurita berteriak panik.

"Jadi... itu semua hanya mimpi?" tanyaku.

Sial! Sial! Kurasa aku memang orang yang paling sial max!

"Begitulah," Yukimitsu mengangguk.

"MONTAAA!" Sena, Suzuna dan Mamori bersiap menyerangku.

Apa?

"Mukya!" aku kabur sebelum menjadi sasaran empuk mereka.

"Kekekeke... Manager sialan itu hanya milikku, Monyet jelek," ujar Hiruma saat aku berlari di sampingnya.

"_Mou, Hiruma-kun_! Apa kau mau membongkar rahasia kita?" Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yap," Hiruma menyeringai.

O, oh, perasaanku jadi buruk.

"Rahasia apa?" tanya kami semua —bahkan Musashi— bersamaan.

"Kami sudah pacaran! Ya-Ha!" ujarnya semangat.

A… apa? Mukya! Shock Max!

Lalu pandanganku jadi Kabul dan gelap.

**Brugh!**

Aku menjadi lupa apa yang tadi terjadi.

* * *

_Pendidikan moral: Jangan tertidur di kebun binatang =.=

* * *

_

**Owari? O.o**

* * *

Iin: Yay! Jadiii...

Pichi: Maaf kalo pendek.

Iin: Yovi-chan, requestmu yang satu lagi kayaknya bakal lama tuh *mandangi kompie yang demam*

Pichi: Last word...

Iin: Review please!

Iin + Pichi: See ya at the next story!

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
